One Day at a Time
by Earth Angel in Silver
Summary: ITS FINAL!!!!!!!!! This is the SEQUEL to RUNAWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAPTER 4 IS UP!!!!!!
1. Diary

  
VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT READ ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Hey everyone ::giggles:: this is just a thought of what I should   
write for the sequel to Runaway. It's not set in stone story, but   
what I'm thinking of writing. This is the test pilot so I need to  
know what you all think, so I'm asking you to review, because I have   
over 50 people wanting a sequel to Runaway and you are helping me decide.   
  
  
Disclaimer: (might want to read this)  
  
"For all of you that don't know I own Sailor Moon." :)  
  
"EA, you cant tell someone that you own Sailor Moon." states Ami,  
"You can get into trouble and I'm not paying for the lawyers this  
time. I had to pay for them the time you decide to try to make   
Mamrou-san real and the law found out, and that time that you   
protested to get them to take Teletubbies and Barney off the air,  
and that time that you protest out against school uniforms by  
burning them on school grounds, and   
the time that you demanded that cartoon network play Sailor Moon   
24/7 and you caused a black out from playing with all the lighted   
buttons, and the time.....................   
  
"Fine be that way." grabs Ami and puts her in a pink dress.   
  
"PINK PINK GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!" Ami tears at the dress, trying  
to get if off.   
  
"I don't own Sailor Moon. There you happy Ami." :(  
  
"YOU PUT ME IN A PINK, A PINK DRESS!!! NASTY COLOR!!!!! You were lucky  
that I stopped them from putting you in the nut house or some jail.  
I am paying for all of it you know. Cant you pay your own bills for   
once."  
  
"Fine I'll go get myself into the good graces of Mamoru."  
  
"He's still mad from the shower inncident three day..."  
  
"Hey how was I suppose to know that he was in there. Just because  
the water is running doesn't mean that someone is in the shower, I   
thought that he just forgot to turn it off."  
  
::Sigh:: "You ever gonna tell me what the view was like?"  
  
"Only if you contuine paying those bills and standing up for me in   
court."  
  
"Its hard to believe that you can do all that damage only   
in the matter of three days."   
  
@-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One Day at a Time  
Prologue (Test Pilot)  
Rated PG-13 maybe R.... in the process  
By Earth Angel  
Email Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
  
@--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
A year has passed since I have last written, and now I believe  
that it is time. Time to go on with life, to find away to deal with life  
as it is. My life is so screwed up. I've been abanded, rapped, robbed,  
lived on the streets, starved, pregant. I've had to work my way off the  
streets. My life was almost great. My gang all living together like a   
family. Then my child became sick and she went into a coma, and that  
is where she has been for the last year.   
  
The thing is I dont know if I can write anymore. Everyone   
wants a happy ending, and happy endings   
I cannot give. As for Mamoru and I, we are still together,  
but not completely, not in the way that he would like to be. Heart  
and Soul together. I'm keeping myself hidden from him and from the   
others. Everyone knows it. There is no reason to hide the fact that  
I am hidding. But I will hide what I must hide. You mus think that  
I am lossing it. Kat wanted me to go see a 'doctor' at one time  
but I refuse to.   
  
Why let him judge me when he has not lived my life.  
Can you walk in my footsteps? Only a handfull of people can do that  
and in the play Much Ado About Nothing by Shakespear, Leonato tells his  
brother not to preach to him unless he could find a man that had loved   
his daughter as much as he had, and had had the exact same thing   
happen to his daughter, then that man could preach to him. That is how   
I feel. Not many can feel my pain, and only those that have felt it can  
preach to me. Curse this world, I only hope that someday when I decide   
to leave it, it will give me the death that I want. The death that   
any warrior would want and make it quick I pray to the goddess. Sometimes   
I think it would be better to end my life right here and now, so that   
I may never have to live a life that is filled with this much regret,  
anger, sorrow. But then I think of all the good things, the friendships,  
the love. The revenge. The senshi will pay for what they have done to   
me. At first I wished them no harm but I see now that they will not   
take no for an answer and they have cause me greater harm in asking me  
day after day, calling me names, saying Im a coward. Yes the senshi  
will feel my rath.  
  
~Usagi~  
  
March 20, 2001  
  
  
@------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."  
Bri sat in the middle of a darkened space. Some where between the  
world of dreams and life. Images of her life and dreams floated  
past her. "I just want to go home. Please let me go home." Her pale   
hands rubbed the tears in her eyes as she sobbed. "You can't go   
back yet little one." A mysterious figure in black stood above the  
girl. I'm only just beginning."  
  
@-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The old queen watched from the moon. An old ghost among the ruins of her  
forgotten kingdom. She talked to another ghost that sat on a pillar.  
"My dear husband, I am afraid, afraid that they will not be able to   
figth off this evil. They wont even see it coming,  
they have already planted the seed of evil in Usagi and   
they are keeping our grandaughter hostage in the dream world."   
  
@---------------------------------------------------- 


	2. The Start of a New Future

I'm sorry to those that have been waiting for my stories. Major writters block but   
this story has the most interest for me right now besides Angel for Earth so watch out  
for more chapters. Please Review I really need them!   
  
  
  
One Day at a Time  
Chapter 2  
The Start of a New Future  
Rated: R  
By: Earth Angel  
  
  
  
@---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
I was sitting next to Bri by myself the day that it all began and it all became   
clear to me. She started to shake uncontrolably. I couldn't stop her. And her   
eyes came open, but they weren't her eyes. They were completely black and had a lost  
look in them. I heared her whisper, "Bad man after me mommy..." and then she stopped   
shaking. I broke down crying then. It was Pluto that came into my side to comforte.  
  
"Princess Serenity...." I looked up to see her standing next to me with her hand on my shoulder.  
"A terrible evil had made its way into Bri's dreams. They want her because they  
know what she will become someday. She must be protected because of that and   
because of the fact that she is your daughter."  
  
"I need to save her Pluto." I sobbed into my friends arms.  
  
"I will send you into the dream world to help her but you must take friends with  
you this is the only way. You can not fight this evil on your own. It is up to you to   
chose who to take with you, but chose wisely for the fate of the world depends on   
her and if you cant save her than you have doomed this planet and all that you love  
and hold dear my princess. You have five days to chose who you want. Make sure that  
they are true friends and will be with you to the end. I will meet you  
at the rose garden parks at midnight. Until then my princess do not fret so much."  
  
One night has passed since that meeting with the senshi of time and I have yet to chose  
the true friends. I know that my true friends are the members of my gang. They have stuck  
with me to the end, when we had nothing to having everything. But can they stand up to   
the powers that hold my daughter. What if I can not save her. I must not just for me   
but for the future. Must I turn to the inner senshi for help. The outters can't really  
help now. I know that they are either still sleeping or are on their own missions for they  
havnt meet up with the inners yet and I know they will when the time is right.  
I just don't know what to do! I reached for the pillow. The softness of the sheet   
between my fingers. I laied my head down and went into a restless sleep full of   
nightmares and worse.  
  
@------------------  
  
Till next time. Till then R AND R!!!!!!!! 


	3. Dream Knights

One Day at a Time  
Chapter 3  
Dream Knights  
Rated R  
By Earth Angel  
Email: Silver_Earth_Angel@hotmail.com  
  
@-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chose my true friends. My true friends are Destiny, Galen, Night, Kat, Lex and Fate. I know  
that. They were with me through thick and thin. But can they stand up to youmas, and the  
evil that I use to face everday. No normal person could. The senshi could stand up to them.  
Then it dawned on me. Pluto gave me no limit on how many I could take. She warned me  
that if the wrong people go then they might just die. But if I take everyone then  
we have a hell of a chance of making it. And if I knock off the senshi in the dream   
world I would have my revenge and no one could lay a finger on me since what would happen  
to them would be only mental and not physical. Yes my day is just getting better and  
better as it goes on.   
  
@--------------------  
  
At midnight I stood infront of Pluto, who held an old parchment of paper in her hands.  
"Who do you chose Serenity?" I stood infront of her with confidence. Surely she is to   
what will happen. Can she change it if she saw it? The answer is simple, No. She is   
powerless here. "I chose Galen Realm, Night Myst, Destiny and Lex Cloud, Kat Scale,  
Fate Wing, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus to   
help me save my daughter from the realm of the dreams." And as I said each ones name they   
appeared to the side of me. The gang on one the senshi on the other.   
  
"You were all brought here to save one important person. Someone that will one day impact  
the future very much. It is because of her positive impact that the enemy has entered  
into her mind and are keeping her in a coma. This person is the daughter of Princess   
Serenity. Little Bri must be saved at once. I offer you all a chance to help save the future,  
to go into her dream world and help Serenity save her. This mission is very dangerous if   
anyone does not wish to contuine from this point on please take a step back." I looked  
to both sides of me to see on one, not one person take a step back. At least the senshi  
were loyal to this planet, the future, and to their princess. Well, that last one still  
has to be decided on. Pluto gave that speech so it was time for me to grant them with  
special powers that would help them and me on this journey.  
  
"Galen Realm step forward. Do you give your dreams to protect the innocent and help   
bring back and protect the Moon Princess, Brianna Serenity?"  
  
"I do." he said kneeled before me. I placed my hand on his head like I would the others.   
  
"Then I grant you with the power of the dream wind and dream magic. Go forth and   
protect her."  
  
Blue dream armor covered him as I finished, with the crest of the wind on it.  
  
"Night Myst step forward. Do you give your dreams to protect the innocent and help bring  
back and protect the Moon Princess Brianna Serenity?"  
  
"I do."   
  
"Then I grant you with the power of dream stars and dream magic. Go forth and protect her."  
  
Black dream armor with the crest of the star covered Night.  
  
"Destiny Cloud step forward. Do you give your dreams to protect the innocent and help   
bring back and protect the Moon Princess Brianna Serenity?"   
  
"I do."  
  
"Then I grant you with the power of dream destiny and dream magic. After all it is only  
fitting that you get the power of destiny." I smiled as did she, "Go forth and   
protect her."  
  
Destiny was covered in golden dream armor with the crest of destiny.  
  
"Lex Cloud step foward. Do you give your dreams to protect the innocent and help  
bring back and protect the Moon Princess Brianna Serenity?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then I shall grant you with the power of the dream light and dream magic. Go forth and  
protect her."  
  
Lex was then covered also with golden dream armor with the crest of light upon the chest.  
  
"Kat Scale step forward. Do you give your dreams to protect the innocent and help bring back  
and protect the Moon Princess Brianna Serentiy?" I sure am getting tired of this oath already.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then I give you the power of dream creatures and dream magic. Go forth and protect her."  
She was then covered in head to toe with grey armor and the crest of the dragon,  
the lord of the creatures laided down on her chest armor.  
  
"Fate Wing step forward. Do you give your dreams to protect the innocent and help bring back  
and protect the Moon Princess Brianna Serenity?"   
  
"Okay."  
  
"Its just like you to be different. Then I grant you with the power of dream water and   
dream magic. Go forth and protect her."  
  
Sea blue armor took her body with the crest of water and illision upon her chest like  
everyone elses crests.   
  
"These gifts are not very stong, but they will be even stonger if you get Bri to believe that  
you are more than a dream. They are best and most powerful when used together remeber that."  
I allowed myself take on the silver dream armor. The most powerful dream armor in all the   
dreams.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask step forward. Do you promise to protect and use your dreams to save   
Princess Brianna of the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
"I do then I give you the dream power of plants and dream magic. Go forth and protect her."  
Tuxedo Mask was then covered in his prince armor.   
  
I did the same for each of the senshi. Only I made sure that their gifts were even   
weaker than the others. Venus was given the power of dream love and dream magic, sporting  
a orange yellowish dream armor. Mars was given the power of dream fire and dream magic  
with dark red dream armor, Mercury was given the dream power of ice and mist and dream magic  
along with silvery blue armor. Jupiter was given the power of dream lighting and storms and  
dream magic. Her dream armor was dark green. "You are now dream knights." Each of them   
took my oath, and each of them took weaker magic than the others, but they didn't know that.  
But they also had their senshi powers to help them. They had been in the dream world before   
when saving Rini too. These two things would give them an advantage in the other realm. I went  
through the portal first and into my daughters dream world the senshi and the dream knights  
behind me. It was dark, storm filled the sky and mist covered the land of her dreams.  
First thing was first. Save my daughter and then destroy the senshi......  
  
@-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! What has gotten into Usagi's brain? Well I only know that HA!   
Youll just have to keep reading and find out what happens next.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Dark Seed

Hey there everyone. I'm hope that you all like this chapter. Not much happens on action. Right   
now I'm working on character developement. I noticed that in Runaway I really didn't work on   
that. Bunny just kinda told you what happened and you really didn't get close to the gang they   
were just there. And thats because they weren't that big of characters but now that they are I   
wanted for you all to see what is happening/  
  
Enjoy  
  
One Day at a Time  
Chapter 4  
Dark Seed  
Rate: R  
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Silver_Earth_Angel@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@------------ The Enemy In Bri  
  
"Have you ever seen me. I thought not little princess. I am the darkness that waits for you.  
When you go to sleep I am there. But now you will never wake up and I will always be here  
waiting for you. You might be able to hide in your little dream world for now, but when you   
run out of dream energy I will find you." The dark voice called out to Bri in the darkness.   
Her dream world had become dark and storm filled since he had entered it. She was terrified   
and he could tell because of this. He could smell her fear, and even he did not expect her   
dream world to be so bright and full. She hid in among the toys and took the flying horses   
to get away from him and to another part. Her dreams were filled with things that she wanted   
in the future and things that would come true, she was one of the most powerful dreamer, and   
that should only be expected since she was her mothers daughter, and her half sister was known   
to have the golden mirror. What she was to become in the future must be stopped, or else the   
evil side would fail, forever.   
  
@-------------Bunny The Silver Knight of the Dream World  
  
As we made our way i thorough the dream world we looked high and low for my daughter.  
I would only expect that she would hide from the enemy in her favorite places, but the   
world of dreams were filled with future, past, present, reality, and fantasy. You don't  
always get what you think you get. I found that my first trip in the dream realm. I had only   
been in someone elses dream relam twice before. Someone elses dreams can be difficult for   
others. I will make sure that it is impossible for the senshi. Poor little Bri wouldn't even  
know that what she was doing . I had it all figured out. My daughter would destroy the senshi   
in her dreams and not even know it. I only have to make sure that she is scared enough . I'm   
sure this enemy will help me if he doensn't know that I'm really Bri's mother and that I'm   
here to save her. Yes, I can kill two birds with one stone. I only hope that Bri will be able   
to stand the torture that she will have to go through to help me.   
  
@--------------Destiny The Golden Dream Knight of Destiny  
  
I really wish I knew what Was wrong with her. Everyday she seemed to slip farther into her   
mind. I wonder if it was all to much for her, Bri going to that coma. But lately she seemed  
better and when she had called us all out to help her save Bri I knew that it was because she   
had finally found away to save her daughter. I only hope that this mission fails because I have  
a feeling that if it does Bunny will never be the same.   
  
@--------------- Night The Dark Dream Knight of the Stars  
  
  
I wasn't even expecting to suddenly find myself in the park. But when I did I realized why   
I was there. Something important had happened and Bunny needed me. I would do anything for   
Bunny and Bri, anything. I accepted her gift to me to help save my niece. Thats what she was   
to me. Sometimes I almost wish that Bunny would have given me the chance to become Bri's father   
and her husband. But I knew that deep down she still loved someone else. And why would Bri need   
a father with three uncles in the house. She had plenty of father figures and she didn't need a   
father. Bri needed all of us, not just one of us. I watched as Bunny looked around trying to   
sense where her daughters mind was in her dreams. I could tell by the way her eyes were closed   
and how she seemed focused on everything around her. Bunny always seemed to be searching to me.   
I think that shes been looking for forgiveness deep down, looking for away to forgive the   
senshi. Thats what I always thought since I've heard the whole story. And thats what I thought   
she wanted when we first came to Tokyo. But then maybe I was wrong. Since Bri had gone into her   
coma all of Bunny's feelings had been coming out loud and clear to me, specially in our late   
night talks. Now I can see that maybe she was really looking for revenge on them for making her   
leave home that lead to the robbery and rape. It took Bunny a lot to get through that. But in   
the end we all ended up with one of the most precious things in our lives. Bri.  
In all my years on the street I have been known as the toughest , hardest, coldest man because   
of everything that had happened to me. My heart had grown cold and I thought that I would never   
love anyone again. I learned to like everyone in the gang, but it wasn't until Bri came along   
that we became a family and I learned to love again. Maybe I do still appear cold and nasty but   
at least now I know what love is like again.  
  
@------------- The Senshi   
  
The senshi only wandered what their ex-leader was up to when she had asked them to help save   
her daughter. The senshi had no choice in the matter and they all figured that the only reason   
they were there was to help. Bri was the princess daughter and there for they were on an oath   
to protect the princess, and if the princess was to go in then they needed to go in with the   
princess to protect her and her family. They followed, seeing how their old Usagi had changed   
into the girl called Bunny. It seemed to them that the girl that they had know was long gone.   
Now only a shell of what use to be. She had undergone so much pain and suffering. They didn't   
take the blame, they blamed Usagi for it all her own pain.  
  
@---------------- Mamoru The Prince and Dream Knight of the Earth  
  
The senshi only wonder why I am still with her. Shes not the same girl and she wasn't the girl   
that they wanted her to become. The princess that they had all tried to make her into was no   
longer a possiblity. I still love her. I know that she has changed, and not for the better.   
But I know that her experiences will help make her into the queen she is to become. I know   
that with time a part of the old Usagi will come back to her. I know its still in her, deep   
and hidden from all the hurt.   
  
@------- The main enemy guys servant  
  
  
"The seed that we have planted inside of the princess should be enough master. It will   
lead her to destroying her own daughter.'  
  
  
@-----------The Late Queen Serenity and her Husband  
  
"I'm afraid that they are not winning, husband. If they do not destroy this evil then  
the whole world will be lost I'm afraid. Our granddaughter is to important to the future."  
  
@-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I promise you much more next time. Some action, maybe in a couple of days. 


End file.
